Operation Love Potion
by twiggers
Summary: Love potions, jealousy, makeovers and broom closets...how far will Hermione go to get her man? Rewriting, updating reguarly and keeping the best parts, deleting the worst...and just, making it better. At least, I think I am :D Enjoy, and please R&R.
1. And so it begins

**A/N: I'm rewriting this story, and in my opinion it's much better than before :) If you've read the original one, please don't think this is just the exact same plot with a few words added and taken away. I've changed the plot and I think this way it might be a bit more interesting...**

**This was meant to be divided into two chapters, but I know people hate small ones, so...enjoy. Promising to update every second day.**

**I'd love it if I could get my next chapter checked over before I post it, so if you're up to the job of reading it and giving me constructive criticism please drop me a line-my email can be found on my profile.**

**Now, onto ze story! Please R&R! I'll give you a cookie if you do :D**

**And so it begins…**

**Ginny's POV**

"I can't _believe_ him! If only he wasn't so _cute_…and so _oblivious_ so my feelings!"

Hermione Granger threw herself onto my four poster bed and sighed.

"Who can't you believe?" I asked curiously. No prizes for guessing.

"Your brother. Your cute but stupid and insensitive brother."

"Oh."

"Yes, 'oh.' Why can't he just NOTICE me?"

"He's stupid."

"I know. That's why I love him."

"Ewww," I had to pull a face. I mean, this was Ron we were talking about. In what way is he remotely loveable?

"Kindly refrain from loving my brother, it'll just make us have less in common."

Hermione glared at me, "Thanks for your support."

"Maybe…" I hesitated. You've got to hesitate with these sorts of comments. It makes you look like you're actually considering not saying what you're about to say.

Of course, I was going to say it anyway.

"Maybe you just haven't taken the right… _approach_."

"WHAT? What is THAT supposed to mean?"

Jeez.

"Well…my brother, as you probably know…isn't very _perceptive!"_

That's putting it mildly. Hermione nodded grimly.

"I've noticed."

"So…maybe you should try being a bit less……subtle?"

"WHAT? I'm not subtle! I've practically declared my love for him!"

"Hermione, allowing a boy to borrow your homework notes isn't on my list of ways to declare your love him! You do that for Harry anyway, and you only have a sisterly affection for him, I hope…"

Hermione nodded convincingly.

"Anyway, be less subtle, and encourage him!"

"Right. Because I haven't tried that already," she said, rolling her eyes exasperatedly. Hey, I was only trying to _help._

Hey, I can feel a Weasley Plan coming on. Apparently Hermione can see it in my face.

"Oh _no_, Ginny!" She groaned. "I am NOT _flirting _with your brother!"

Oooh. Intriguing.

"No, silly! But come to think of it, that's not a bad id-"

"No, Ginny. _No _flirting."

"Oh well. I expect you're rubbish at it anyway."

Hermione threw a pillow at me. No fair.

"No, _really. _What should I do?"

"I know! Let's make a love potion!"

Hermione looks mortified.

"Ginny!"

"I'm jokin-"

But wait! This is genius…it's not as if she'd make it wrongly…and it's only giving Mother Nature a little helping hand. Quick Ginny, correct yourself, so she can praise you on your amazing creativity.

"-Why not?" I say, sitting up straight and dazzling her with my 'reassuring' smile. Hermione recoils slightly and looks scared.

"Ginny, are you okay? Have you forgotten that Love Potions are banned from Hogwarts? Besides, I'm not tricking _Ron_ into loving me!"

Now this is really ridiculous.

"Since when have you cared about rules?" I demand. "Okay, so you're a teacher's pet-"

"Thanks Ginny"

"-but you've probably already broken half of the rules with Ron and Harry! And anyway, you won'tbe _tricking_ him. You'd just be…_encouraging_ him!"

"I'm not doing it Ginny. I actually have some morality."

"So I don't?"

She sits up straight and crosses her legs and arms, classic Hermione "I'm not approachable right now" style.

Hmph.

"Well, if that's the way you want it, Ron only realizing you're the love of his life once you've been killed by Voldemort..."

Hermione shudders. Heartless of me, I know. But you have to be ruthless with these things.

"If that's what it takes, then yes. Ginny, we've got to let nature take its course. I want to."

Ha. She so doesn't want it.

* * *

**I should do this**** as a profession**

**Ginny's POV**

And they're at it again. I'm not sure if I'll be grateful if they do get together-which they will. I mean, who's to know if they'll mellow towards each other, or have a fierce love hate relationship?

"'Mione, do you have to study at the dinner table? It puts me off!"

Harry raises his eyebrows at me. He's so darn cute…

Hermione's staring at Ron with distaste. He doesn't look so cute shoveling down bacon as if it's the end of the world. It makes me seriously consider becoming a vegetarian…

"Why? Is it because you feel bad that _you're_ not studying?"

Go Hermione! H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E!

Of course, Ron doesn't even have the grace to look ashamed of himself.

"Aww, come on! It's almost the end of term! Are you going to do anything but study?"

"Just because I actually care about my exam results-"

"-As a matter of fact, she is," I say, winking at Hermione. Hey, I know subtlety's not my strong point, but how could I resist? Serves her right anyway, for crushing my dreams as a Match Maker.

Ouch. Hermione's just kicked me on the chins.

"_Ginny…_"

I don't like that warning tone.

Ron looks at her, puzzled. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing!" I cry. "Just go back to eating your breakfast."

And to no one's surprise, he does.

The next few days were tiresome, and by the end of the week Hermione was almost relieved that the school term was nearly over. Almost. At least she wouldn't be going skiing this time.

But still, there was going to be so much homework to do, study to catch up on, so many SPEW hats to knit…and Ginny to fend off-of course she hadn't given the stupid love potion lark a rest-so it wasn't going to be a relaxing one. But must of her holidays involved worrying about Harry anyway, so it would at least be one burden off her shoulders…he couldn't get attacked by dementors when she was around, right?

Just as she was settling down in the Common Room with her books to finish her Herbology essay-Ron and Harry were off playing Quidditch somewhere-Ginny, quite predictably sidled towards her.

"What now?" Hermione sighed, not looking up from her work.

No reply. Unable to control her curiousity, Hermione looked up, and she was glad she did.

Ginny's face was crumpled, tears were pouring down her face, and she, strangely, looked sympathetic. "I hate to tell you this Hermione…" she sniffed as Hermione put her arm around her.

"Tell me what?"

And suddenly, alarmingly, Ginny was on her knees, beating the carpet of the Common Room in despair and attracting quite a lot of attention from some 1st years sniggering in the corner.

"Ginny!" Hermione tried to grab her arms, but it was no use; Ginny merely continued beating the floor with a determined expression on her face.

"HE-IS-_SUCH_-AN-IDIOT!"

"Who is Ginny?!"

But she just ignored her. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW HE WAS GOING TO BREAK YOUR HEART! AND NOW HE'S OFF WITH LAVENDER AND YOU LOOK SUCH A FOOL!"

Wait, break HER heart? Hermione's heart? But the only person who could break that was-

"RON?!!!" Hermione screamed.

The first years from across the room giggled, and Hermione promptly turned beetroot red. Lowering her voice to a whisper, she grabbed Ginny by the front of her robes and dragged her into the corner of the room.

"Ron…Ron's off with Lavender?!"

**A/N: Just not an edible one. Remember, please R&R**


	2. Confusion, Onions, and Red Headed Liars

**Hermione's POV**

Ginny nodded miserably. "I'm sorry Hermione."

I felt my bottom drop out of my stomach, and sank into an arm chair. Ginny scrutinised me, obviously concerned.

But…when? How? WHY? He'd never shown any remote interest, she's not even that attractive, or kind, or intelligent…

And anyway, now I've seen her for the cow she is. She _knows _I like Ron. God knows how, but she does. She and Parvati, they're just both shallow, crush-stealing, greedy and selfish, superstitious…

Cows.

Well, maybe my vocabulary is a little limited at the moment.

But then, why is Ginny crying? I've always known she was loyal, but this….well, this takes our friendship onto a whole new level. Maybe I'll buy her a homework planner for Christmas. She must feel my pain because she too agrees that Lavender doesn't deserve someone so cute and loyal and funny-though admittedly insensitive-wait, I'm trying to think of more of Ron's good points…did I mention cute?

If only I'd taken Ginny's advice with the love potion, if only I'd crawled out of my shell of morality, then Ginny wouldn't have to break this to me, if I'd known this would happen….

"When did they get together?" I demand.

Ginny, who had supposedly bowed her head in remorse for Ron's stupid actions, straightened up and grinned wickedly, stifling giggles. "The day you, dear Hermy, let my insensitive brat of a brother go by refusing to give him the potion of lurve…."

Wait.

WHAT?

"Ron's…Ron's not with Lavender?!"

Ginny's avoiding my gaze now, examining her silver fingernails. I should throttle her, I really should.

"Maybe not today. But he might be, if you don't get a move on. Some other stupid brainiac might fall for him too, and unlike you, she'll have the guts to take matters into her own hands."

I have never been more bewildered in my life. "You were acting? Ron's single? But…but your eyes?" I ask hopelessly.

"Oh, that," Ginny says modestly. "Amazing, is it not? What a bit of onion can do?"

She's enjoying herself now, grinning smugly. "You should know that Hermione, after all, Muggles grew them first. And the house elves were only too willing to lend me an onion or too from the kitchen, especially when I said it was for a good deed. Please don't further SPEW anytime soon, Hermione….the elves are just, well, angelic. "

And with that she saunters off, in a very Fleur-like manner.

Ginerva Weasley is grossly underestimated.


End file.
